warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DonderWolk/ Ideeën voor Fanfictions
Hey Dit is een pagina bedoelt voor mijn ideeën voor fanfic's, en jij hebt alleen het recht om het te lezen als jij het vraagt aan mij en ik je toestemming geef. Je denkt hoogstwaarschijnlijk nu: Hé wacht ff, dit deed Avondpoot toch veel eerder en precies hetzelfde? Ja dat is waar. Maar ik ben zeer chaotisch en moet het ordenen, Avondpoot heeft mij de toestemming gegeven om het te doen door te zeggen dat ik het net zo goed ook kon doen. Lees je het toch, dan verpest je het alleen voor jezelf als je mijn verhalen leest/gaat lezen :3 Donderwolk's Komst Deel 4 Verbeter me gerust als je een beter idee hebt of ik een fout heb gemaakt ;3 * (Proloog) Het begint met een hevige storm. * Er is een gevecht gaande tussen de rattenbende, de DonderClan en de ratten zijn samen met enkele zwerfkatten gekomen. * Ze winnen het gevecht. * Bliksem slaat hevig in, rechtstreeks in de stroom (bij de grens van WindClan) waar Vuurster, Schorspels en Sparnaald in vochten tegen de vijanden. * Donderwolk ziet dat Vuurster nog steeds leeft, maar Schorspels en Sparnaald zijn op slag dood. * Vuurster kan het overleven: hij was niet zwaar geëlektrocuteerd zoals de anderen. * Maar nu moest Donder kiezen, de vijanden waren er en de ratten kwamen terug, uilen krijsten en vielen aan. Braamklauw wilde Vuurster vermoorden, merkte Donder. * De Clan lag weer onder aanval: meerdere ratten en katten vielen aan, bozer dan eerst. * Donder moest nu kiezen tussen de Clan en Vuursters leven, Vuurster kon niet overleven zonder hulp. * Vuur zegt Donder om de Clan boven hem te kiezen, ze doet het ook. Vuurster sterft, Donder verlost hem van zijn lijden onder de hevige schokken. * (H1) Braamster is nu de leider. * Rookpoot is nog steeds in de Clan, maar iedereen is bang voor hem en vinden hem geen echte Clankat. * Witvacht en Donderwolk worden partners. * 3 manen later verwacht Donderwolk kittens van Witvacht. * Leeuwvlam verliest zijn reukvermogen, de rattenbende is teruggekeerd en de prooienhoop wordt kleiner en kleiner. * (H2) Donderwolk vindt uit hoe: de ratten stelen ongemerkt alle prooi. * Braamster is ziedend op de ratten én de SchaduwClan: de buurClan treitert DonderClan krijgers en spelen een spelletje met de grens. * De nieuwe commandant, Kwiklicht, heeft niet zo veel meer te zeggen over de Clan: Doornklauw gedraagt zich als de echte commandant en beslist mee met Braamster. * Braamster wordt beste maatjes met Doornklauw. * De SterrenClan bezoekt DonderWolks dromen en waarschuwt haar voor alle momentele dreigingen: de SchaduwClan, Rookpoots moorddadigheid, de rattenbende en bovenal Braamster. Ze zeggen dat Donder de enige is die de Clan kan redden, maar er een grotere dreiging wacht op haar kittens om alle Clans te overschaduwen. * (H3) Samen met Zilverstaart verzamelt ze andere katten om met haar samen te werken tegen Braamster en Doornklauw. * Braamster is gewoonweg niet gemaakt om goede keuzes te maken: Hij wilt de SchaduwClan bespioneren met een infiltrant. * Doornklauw stemt hiermee in zoals alle andere keren. * Kwiklicht krijgt kittens van Braamster: Elskit en Vonkkit. * Maar Braam en Kwik hebben een hevige ruzie omdat Braam niet meer met haar bemoeit en haar positie hebt laten vallen: Kwik geeft haar kittens af en zegt dat ze geen moeder wil zijn met een vader die niks om hen geeft. * Braam ontfermt zich over hen samen met Madelief. * De groep tegen Doorn en Braam- Zilver & Donder, Kwiklicht, Witvleugel, Stropels, Papaverlicht, Lichthart, Hommelstreep en Sintelhart. * (H4) Donderwolks vader Taanvacht is ziek aan het worden. * Gaaiveder wil nog niet vaststellen wat er met hem aan de hand is; hijzelf begint dezelfde symptomen te krijgen. * Beeks kits worden leerling. Arendpoot, Rivierpoot en Stekelpoot zijn nu samen leerlingen met Rookpoot, Paddepoot en Rozenpoot. * De infiltrant die Braamster in wilt zetten om te spioneren is door hem en Doornklauw gekozen: Witvacht. * (H5) Donderwolk en Zilverstaart protesteren en proberen Braam en Doorn over te halen om het niet te doen, maar hij zegt dat ze afscheid moeten nemen omdat hij meteen gaat vertrekken. * Donder en Zilvers groep vindt het belachelijk, meer katten voegen zich: Ijswolk, Paddepoot en Lichtwolk. * Witvacht vertrekt en zegt Donder om goed op hun kits te passen en ze te laten herinneren dat ze een heel trotse vader hebben als hij nog weg is, Donder zegt vervolgens dat hij makkelijk weer snel terugkomt. * SchaduwClan heeft Witvacht opgenomen, zonder al te veel achterdocht. * (H6) Een week later bevalt Donderwolk van zes kittens; Witkit, een witte kitten met zwart gestreepte oren, poten en staart. Blauwkit, blauwgrijs poesje met dikke vacht en zilveren snuit. Taankit, een kater met hetzelfde patroon als Donderwolks' patroon. Ijskit, een zilver poesje met donkere snuit, oortopjes en tenen met witte staart. Lichtkit, witte poes met heel bleekgrijze ogen. Bloemkit, een zwart gevlekte kit. * Bloemkit sterft van zwakte en kou. (Eind november) * **** Witkit blijft leven, maar als vroege leerling sterft hij.**** * Donderwolk is gelukkig met haar kittens maar rouwt om Bloemkit, mist Witvacht en is bezorgd om Taanvacht. * (H7) Ze bezoekt Taanvacht. * Hij is er slecht aan toe, en heeft even een gesprek met Donder * Ze komt erachter dat Madelief haar moeder niet is, maar een poesiepoes, Laika. Ze is heel verdrietig en vooral woedend op haar ontrouwe, liegende vader. * "Ik ben je dankbaar dat je het nog net voor je dood zegt, anders had ik nooit geweten wat voor een kat je echt was!" Is de reactie van Donder. Later komt ze terug, en zegt: "Je had het niet moeten zeggen.. Nu ga je dood met een dochter die je niet gaat steunen." * Ze voelt zich verraden. * (H8) Gaaiveder overlijdt. * Loofpoel is gebroken, en wordt weer medicijnkat samen met Klimoppoel. Ze doen er alles aan om de zieken te genezen. * Loofpoel en Klimoppoel mengt bepaalde kruiden en het helpt: iedereen wordt beter, inclusief Taanvacht. * Er is nog steeds geen nieuws over Witvacht; Braamster wordt ongeduldig en Doornklauw bedenkt het idee om ze aan te vallen. * Donder en Zilvers groep vinden het verrassend genoeg niet erg; behalve Donder en Zilver die bezorgd zijn over hun partner/broer. * (H9) De reden dat ze het niet erg vinden is niet erg onlogisch. De SchaduwClan rooft van de DonderClan. Prooi, maar ook kruiden die Loofpoel nu zo hard nodig heeft. (januari) * Het mengsel wordt onmogelijk om te maken zonder de kruiden, en Lichtwolk en Hommelstreep zijn ziek geworden. * (H10) Ze vallen de SchaduwClan aan: Doornklauw, Donderwolk, Stormvacht, Langpels, Vossenvlucht, Zilverstaart, Ijswolk, Bloesemwind, Witvleugel, Leeuwvlam, Hulstloof, Stropels, Rozenpoot en Wolkstaart gebruiken de oude tunnels om de SchaduwClan te verrassen, er blijven bedroefd weinig katten in het kamp om de weerlozen te beschermen, maar Braamster ziet dat niet en denkt alleen aan Doornklauws plan. Braamster heeft afgesproken met Lijsterster om af te spreken in hun kamp. Daar vallen ze dus aan. * Maar zodra ze bij een grote opening zijn in de tunnels en ze zeker weten dat dit gaat lukken, heeft de SchaduwClan het door. 13 stampende pootstappen horen ze al van ver. * (H11) Braamster, Kwiklicht en Doornklauw zijn in het kamp beland. Ze begroeten de katten in het kamp vriendelijk en onschuldig. * Lijsterster doet iets schokkends; Ziedend haalt hij een zwaar toegetakelde Witvacht tevoorschijn en houdt dreigend zijn klauwen om zijn nek, klaar om hem te brengen naar de SterrenClan. * (Apart H12 in oogpunt van Loofpoel) Ondertussen in het kamp sterft Lichtwolk aan de inmiddels onbehandelbare ziekte, Hommelstreep wordt ook niet beter. Meerdere katten die al eerder de ziekte hebben gehad krijgen het weer, inclusief Taanvacht. De kittens van Lichtwolk, Roodkit en Vlinderkit, zijn nu een wezen. * (H13) Donderwolk hoort de kreten van Witvacht en spurt er zo snel mogelijk naartoe. * Ze rost Lijsterster weg aan zijn nekvel en geeft hem enkele diepe sneeën in zijn keel, oog en buik. * Witvacht is bevrijd. Donderwolk brengt hem zo snel mogelijk met behulp van Kwiklicht naar het kamp. * Daar horen ze de wanhopige kreten door de dood van Lichtwolk, de geliefde moeder van Zilverstaart en Wolkvacht, maar ook Langpels die gebroken is door zijn verlies. * Wolkvacht komt levend aan bij Loofpoel en Klimoppoel. * Wolkvacht merkt het niet door zijn bewusteloosheid. * (Apart H14 in oogpunt van Zilverstaart) In het SchaduwClan kamp zijn de DonderClan patrouille er nog steeds, en ze vallen ook aan. Het is een hevig gevecht en de DonderClankatten worden opgegeven door Doornklauw en Braamster om bereid te zijn voor moorden. * Bloed is overal en katten trekken zich terug. Lijsterster wordt boos op hen en zegt ze dat ze door moeten vecht voor hun Clan. Braamster let er niet op maar Doornklauw wel en scheldt ze uit voor lafaards en muizen. * Braamster en Lijsterster komen elkaar tegen en vechten tegen elkaar, ze verliezen beide een leven, maar met Lijsterster's laatste krachten snijdt hij de nek nog een keer open van Braamster. * Braamster heeft nog maar twee levens over. * Lijsterster heeft er ook nog maar twee over. * Katten gaan dood en beide leiders ook. Na hun verloren levens vochten ze nog steeds terug en Doornklauw en Kraaisneeuw helpen hun leiders. * (H15) Ze trekken allemaal terug; SchaduwClan zwakker dan ooit. Zilverstaart weet de kruiden nog terug te stelen. * 3 dagen na de aanval bezwijkt Wolkvacht het van verdriet en van zijn wonden. Daarvoor heeft hij nog een emotioneel gesprek gehad met zijn kittens. * Donderwolk is kapot, en ze ziet ook dat haar vader deze keer echt niet beter meer gaat worden. Zoals zo vaak bij dat soort momenten vergeeft ze hem en vraagt hem haar te vergeven. Natuurlijk doet hij dat. Ook vraagt Donder naar de woonplaats van haar moeder Laika. * (H16) Er is nog steeds geen officiele leider. Kwiklicht weet dat het haar recht is om op de HogeRichel te staan maar Doornklauw vindt dat hij dat meer verdient. * De Clan gaat stemmen. Op elke kat in de Clan omdat Kwik geen verstand heeft en ook geen ervaring als een goede commandant en als goede leider. En Doornklauw extreme (domme) keuzes heeft gemaakt als een soort co-leider. * Donderwolk wint verrassend genoeg. * Ze snapt het niet want ze had ook geen ervaring met leider zijn, dacht ze. En ze had nog steeds kittens, dus was het vrijwel onmogelijk. Maar Elskit en Vonkkit worden Elspoot en Vonkpoot, dus Madelief en Beek ontfermen zich over Blauwkit, Taankit, Lichtkit, Ijskit en Witkit. * Donderwolk gaat naar de Maansteen om haar naam te ontvangen. Ze komt terug met de naam Donderster en een nieuw bericht van de SterrenClan. * SterrenClan heeft gezegd; "Als jouw bloed blijft vloeien door de aderen van DonderClan, zal de Profetie blijven bestaan. Donder zal de Clan redden, maar het Vuur doden. Donder zal keuzes maken die niet worden gewaardeerd maar moeten. Donder verslaat Braam, Doorn en de Rookwalm die zich verspreidt in de Clan. Als je het bloed stopt, zullen alle profeties er niet meer toedoen en weet niemand ervan, dus de vijanden zullen geen haar meer krenken bij de Clans. Zorg ervoor dat je bloed bij jezelf blijft en niet doorstroomt." * Donderster begrijpt dat ze haar kittens zal moeten doden. * Ze doet het niet. Ze blijft gelukkig een leider met vijf kittens waarmee ze veel omgaat. * SterrenClan wordt boos op Donderster. Langpels en Rookpoot zweren samen met Doornklauw. Ze krijgen meer en meer katten in hun groep die tegen het leiderschap van Donder zijn. Donder helpt de SchaduwClan met het opbouwen van hun Clan. (Juni) * Donder begrijpt de SterrenClan maar ze verbant Rookpoot voor eeuwig, zet spionnen in om op Langpels en Doornklauw te letten en behoudt de groep tegen Doorn en Braam. * Ze denkt dat het genoeg is. * Taanvacht sterft. * De rest van de zieke katten leven en zijn weer beter. * De Clan rouwt om een groot graf van Lichtwolk, Wolkvacht, Gaaiveder, Braamster, Muissnor, Rozenpoot en Taanvacht. * Donderster is gebroken om de dood van haar partner, vader en de geliefde moeder van Zilver en Wolk. * 2 dagen later maakt ze Arendpoot, Rivierpoot, Stekelpoot en Paddepoot krijgers. Nu staan ze bekend als Arendvacht, Rivierveder, Stekelwolk en Paddesnor. * De Clan is welvarend. Vlinderpoot en Roodpoot zijn succesvolle leerlingen voor zulke jonge katten. Er is een overvloed aan prooi. Elke kat in de Clan, inclusief de kits en de oudsten zijn kerngezond. Donderster is gelukkig. * Zilverstaart vindt op de rand van het meer een kat. Een seal-point poes met enkele vlekken. binnenkort! Geef alsjeblieft kritiek, of het ergens op lijkt, of ik iets anders zou moeten doen, of ik iets zou moeten laten gebeuren, etcetera! Categorie:Donderwolk's Fanficitons